Remember
by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal
Summary: DRAMIONE! boy meets girl, girl meets boy, boy picks on girl, girl punches boy, girl and boy fall in love, TROUBLE STRIKES! OBLIVIATE. What happens when Hermione sees someone from her past and starts to remember? Will he help her remember or will he ignore her accusations?
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYBODY! THIS MIGHT BE THE FIRST STORY OF MINE THAT YOUR READING OR YOUVE READ ALL MY OTHER STORIES, WHO KNOWS?! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY! ITS DRAMIONE! (OBVIOUSLY!) **

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AND AS QUICK AS I CAN BUT IT ALL REALLY DEPENDS ON IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR NOT :) ANYWAY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Remember._**

**_by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal _**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What did you do to me?**

Hermione gave Rose one last check, "You sure you've got everything?"

"Yes mum." Rose sighed for the five-hundredth time.

"She'll be fine, now let her board before they leave without her." Ron told his wife in an attempt to calm her nerves and let their daughter board the Hogwarts Express.

"Ok. Ok. Bye sweetie, good luck!" She said while waving to her daughter.

Something caught Hermione's attention, causing her to turn around and see where the familiar voice was coming from.

"You sure you've got everything?"

"Yes dad." Scorpio sighed.

"Ok. Good luck, I'll see you at Christmas." Draco kissed his son's forehead before seeing him off.

Ron noticed whom Hermione was staring at, "It's been ages since we saw him."

"The war." Hermione practically whispered to herself.

"I kind of feel bad for him, apparently his wife died giving birth to their son. There he is." Ron pointed to the blonde haired boy boarding the train, he was a spitting image of his father at that age, "Scorpio I think his name is. Anyway, we should probably get going, we have dinner with Ginny, Harry, Mum and Dad remember?"

"umm… ok."

…

Hermione was quiet the rest of the day, her head started throbbing about an hour after they left platform 9¾ and her thoughts kept jumping back to seeing Draco at the train. She decided to opt out of dinner due to the migraine that was forming at the back of her head, so she stayed home while Ron joined the others for dinner.

She tossed and turned in her sleep. Images that felt so familiar yet so foreign flashed across her mind, Malfoy, the Head-Dorms, Prefects Bathroom, the lake, the Quiditch Field, bits and pieces flooding her mind. She woke up gasping for breath; sweat laced her skin as she thought about the last thing that flashed across her mind before she woke.

Draco, smiling, not his signature smirk but a genuine smile as he uttered a single word, "_Hermione_."

This continued for a few weeks before Hermione got fed up with it and decided to do something about it.

Ron was at work and Rose was obviously still at Hogwarts, she was home alone, no one would know. She shrugged on her coat and grabbed her wand, with a flick she apparated.

**_The Malfoy Manor._**

Hermione slightly stumbled as she landed in the main entrance of the Malfoy Manor. She quickly straightened out before screaming at the top of her lungs, "MALFOY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!"

There was no reply.

"MALFOY!"

"Geeze! I'm coming! I'm coming!" He yelled as he started down the stairs.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of grey track pants and a towel around his neck, his hair was slightly ruffled and a few droplets of water laced his skin.

He hadn't changed _that_ much since Hogwarts, the only differences being the few crinkles around his eyes and lips and his hair was slightly longer. As Hermione's eyes drifted over his chest she had another flash come across her mind.

Draco was sitting on a couch, shirtless, Hermione straddling his hips as she ran her hands across his chest, shoulders and down his arms as she leaned closer to his lips – she quickly snapped out of it. She didn't realise that she had leaned her hand on the wall to steady herself.

Draco was now standing at the bottom of the stairs, eyeing her curiously, "Granger?"

"It's Weasly now." She corrected as she regained her balance and straightened out.

Draco rolled his eyes before leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "What are you doing here?"

"What did you do to me?!"

He shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't pull that crap! I seem to be … _seeing_ things that I don't quiet … recall, they feel like memories but the don't fell like memories… I know you did something!"

Draco slightly tensed, "What do you remember?"

"So you did something to my memory! What did you do-"

"Answer me!" He snapped, cutting her off.

She hesitated for a minute, "I-I… I keep seeing… us… at Hogwarts… in _compromising_ positions."

Draco released a shaky breath before he started pacing while running his fingers through his hair.

She cautiously watched him for a moment before standing her ground, "What did you do to me?!"

"I … can't-"

"TELL ME!"

"You wont believe me!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I LOVED YOU!" He screamed.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"W-What?"

He slumped down on the steps, head hung, "We… We were together at Hogwarts but then with the war and everything it got harder and more complicated so you… y-you asked me to oblivate your memories of us… t-together."

She inhaled a sharp breath, "I don't believe you."

"I knew you wouldn't." He slightly scoffed.

"I-I still d-don't believe you."

His head snapped up and he looked at her with an unreadable look, "Than I'll show you."

Before she could say anything he was in front of her… kissing her. She melted into the touch, it felt so familiar and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as if she'd done this before. It felt as if she'd lost something long ago that she held dear to her and she had just got it back. But all of a sudden her head felt like it was splitting in two as the walls that had blocked and changed her memories fell and crumpled into nothing causing _everything_ to come rushing back.

She broke away from the kiss, her chest tightening as she fell to the ground, clutching her head in pain as she curled into a ball. Everything went black before her mind shifted and she relived everything that happened.

All because of _a kiss._

**_did you like it? please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you like it! ENJOY!**  
_

* * *

_How it started. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Lake,**

_Everything had started the night of the Yule Ball, by the lake… that's when it all started._

Hermione sat legs crossed at the bank of the lake, looking thoughtlessly out at the foggy water as a few loose tears dribbled down her cheek.

She didn't hear footsteps as he made his way up to her, "Granger?" He asked as he curiously looked down at her, a bottle of fire whiskey in his hands.

Hermione hazerdly wiped at her tear stained cheeks, "Sod off Malfoy! I don't want to deal with you right now." She groaned and crossed her arms, never looking up at him once.

Draco eyed her for a moment with annoyance and a tinge of curiosity.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" He asked before sitting down next to her.

"Does it matter?!" She snapped, "Just leave me alone would you!"

He ignored her and lay back on the grass, as he took another hit of fire whiskey.

Hermione snapped her head around and glared at him, "What do you want Ferret?!"

He slightly smirked at her annoyance but tried to hide it, he shrugged, "Parkinson was getting on my nerves, I needed a break so I went for a walk."

Hermione's mouth twisted in annoyance in not knowing how to reply so she just whipped her head back around and stared back out at the lake.

They seemed to have sat there, in silence, for a few minutes before Draco broke it, "So, why are you moping about, all alone, by the lake?" He said 'all alone' in a slightly louring voice.

Hermione huffed and laid down next to him, glaring up at the stars as if they were to blame, "Ronald bloody Weasly, that's why. He thinks he owns me! It's pathetic! And completely annoying! That stupid prat can't stand to see me with anyone but it seems that he's too much of a bloody pussy to ask me out! I'd say no of course but still he has no right to tell me who I can and can not date!" She vented before letting out a big sigh of annoyance, scrunching the sides of her dress in her fists while she did so.

She heard Draco slightly chuckle.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" She snapped.

"I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at the fact that I'm not the only one who sees him as a stupid prat with no balls, finally someone gets it!" He said humorously.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms once again, mumbling to herself, "Why am I even talking to you about this?"

"Because I'm the one person who you really don't give a shit about what I think about you." He answered her before taking another sip of his fire whiskey.

Hermione sighed, "You make a good point."

They stayed like that, looking up at the star filled sky, for an hour or two before she heard Draco scoff.

"What?" She asked him curiously.

"I was just thinking of different ways that you could really piss Weasly off and then one very… unlikely idea popped into my mind." He replied with a smirk.

"What is it?"

Without another word Draco was hovering over her, the bottle of fire whiskey forgotten about as it rolled down the bank and into the lake, a smirk on his lips, his hand loosely running up her side, across her arms, unfolding them before he slowly bent down, whispering to her "This." With one last smirk his lips were hot against hers. The bittersweet taste of Fire Whiskey was the main thing that Hermione tasted as his tongue dove into her warm mouth, entangling itself with hers. Hermione was shocked at first but quickly melted into it; she wrapped her arms up around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

Draco's hands locked on her waist as hers ran across his shoulders, pushing his top layer off his dress robes off. Just as she went to run her hands under his shirt he pulled back grinning. Hermione stared up at him in slight confusion while catching her breath. Draco swiftly stood up, picking up and slipping on his discarded clothing before extending a hand to her. She looked at him cautiously with confusion before hesitantly taking his hand, letting him help her to her feet. Hermione only just got her shit back together, straightening out, clearing her throat ready to say something before he pulled her close, giving her a short passionate kiss before pulling away and saying with a smirk, "See ya Granger, tell Weasly I said hi." With that Draco turned on his heal and strutted back up to the castle.

_**did you like it? Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Corridor **

Weeks went by as usual, well aside from the TriWizard Cup Tournaments. After that was over Harry was slightly shaken up with the business with Voldemort but for some reason Hermione swore she thought Malfoy kept watching her.

Hermione couldn't sleep one night, it was hot and humid and it was keeping her awake, so she decided to go for a walk around the grounds. She grabbed her wand just in case and snuck out of her dorms.

As Hermione rounded the corner near the library she ran into what felt like a wall. She slightly stumbled but her balance was regained as two firm – familiar – hands gripped her waist to steady her.

She quickly noticed who it was and pulled away from their grip.

Draco scoffed, folding his arms and leaning against the wall, "My, My, Why would a Gryffinfor such as yourself be wondering the corridors after curfew?" He asked mockingly.

She quickly folded her arms in defence, "I couldn't sleep if you must know." She answered coldly.

Draco slightly smirked. He tilted his head to the side as his eyes roamed her body, "Interesting little outfit you've got there."

She furrowed her eyes in confusion and looked down at what she was wearing. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised, a small white singlet that showed her her bellybutton, and a pair of tiny pink shorts – practically boy-cut underwear – and one thing she was more selfconcious of was the fact she wasn't wearing a bra and her singlet was slightly see through. She quickly snapped her head up to notice Malfoy's eyes were still gazing upon her.

"It's hot!" She defended before she went to turn around and storm off but a hand gripped hers and spun her around, pushing her against the wall. Draco leaned over her with lust filled eyes and a wicked grin as his hands held her there by gripping her hips. Hermione's breathing slightly quickened as she looked up at him.  
"W-"

"So what did Weasly say about what happened down at the lake?" He asked with a slightly husky voice – sending slight shivers through Hermione.

"I-I didn't tell h-him." She stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really? I wonder why?"

She slightly scoffed, "You know why."

"Do I?" He asked naively.

"I'm not the only one who hasn't said anything about it, I don't see you going and tell people you kissed a … muggle-born. So why the hell should I be proud of kissing a Foul Stuck-up Pureblood Ferret such as yourself."

His smirk disappeared into something unreadable, "So… I guess you're disgusted in yourself?"

"Exactly."

"And you'd never tell a soul about it?"

"Never."

"But you enjoyed it?"

"Absolutely- wait, no, uhh, no." She groaned and hit his chest, a small smile played on her lips, "You did that on purpose."

He slightly shrugged a grin back on his lips, "Maybe."

Everything fell quiet for a moment, Hermione's small smile drifted and so did Draco's. Her eyes looked over his face, his cheeks and jaw were perfectly chizzled, his nose was even perfect, the way his hair was ruffled at the moment instead of slicked back made him look slightly older yet sexier, his eyes were dark and mysterious – definant to lure any girl – and then her eyes went to his lips and that's were they stayed. She instinctively bit her bottom lip, her eyes going up to his as he did the same thing, realising that she was looking at her lips aswell. Their eyes locked and for some reason Hermione made the first move, gripping his shoulders and pulling him into a heated kiss. His hands went from her hips to her back, pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair slightly tugging causing a groan to escape Draco's throat which caused Hermione to moan in appreciation. Draco slid his hands from her back to her thighs, lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands ran up her sides, teasing her breasts over her shirt causing Hermione to break from the kiss, tilt her head back and moan. Draco grinned and continued the pleasure as he sucked and nibbled on her neck, which only caused her to tug on his hair once more gaining another groan out of Draco's throat.

Hermione unhooked her legs, swiftly landing on them and shoving Draco so that he was on the lying on the ground. He smirked up at her as she crawled on top of him, pulling his shirt off over his head before she clashed their lips once again. Just as Draco went to pull her shirt off they heard the click of heals coming down the corridor. They quickly stood up, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into the library, dragging her around one of the aisle, all the way to the end. The both crouched down in hopes not to get caught. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and then Hermione's eyes widened with worry.

"What?" Draco whispered.

"Your shirt." She whispered back pointing to his bare chest.

"Shit." He quickly pulled out his wand "Accio-"

"We can't." Hermione cut him off, "they might see it and follow it- they'll find us," Draco groaned and slightly lifted his head to watch the entrance to the library. Only a mere moment later did one of the teachers walk past before disappearing out of his view again. Draco let out a relaxed sigh and sat down next Hermione, "That was close."

Hermione stayed quiet causing Draco to look over at her. She had her head hung and an unreadable expression on her face. "What is it?" He asked.

Hermione quickly stood up slightly panicked, "I sh-should leave. G-Good b-bye Malfoy." As she reached library exit Draco stopped her, "Why? I thought we could pick up where we left off-"

"No. I-I can't." With that she rushed off back to the Gryffindor Dorms.

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Going Home For Summer. **

_It's the end of fourth year and it's time to go home for Holidays._

Hermione, Harry and Ron were all laughing as the exited the train. Just as Hermione went to jump onto the platform she quickly stopped, "I forgot my jackey. I'll be back in a minute."

She called out before darting back down the train. She quickly reached their cabin and started searching. She started to get frustrated when she couldn't find it. She groaned and started pulling the seat cushions off when she heard that smug voice, "Looking for something?"

She spun around to find a smirking Malfoy holding her jumper. She huffed and held her hand out for her jacket, "Give it."

He just continued smirking, "I don't see why you want it, I honestly prefer you without all these layers covering up that body of yours."

Hermione slightly blushed but tried to hide it by crossing her arms and looking like she's angry.

"Nice blush." Draco commented before stepping into the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Hermione took a step back as he took a step forward. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm just giving you your jacket back." He said stepping even closer to her.

Draco held the jacket open for her so that she could put it on. Hermione hesitated for a moment before turning around, slipping her arms into the jacket and letting Draco push it on for her. When she turned around to thank him – it' the polite thing to do – she was cut short by his lips crushing against hers, his hands gripping her hips as hers gripped his shoulders, both pulling each other closer.

As she went to slip her tongue into his mouth Draco pulled back, that signature grin laced on his lips. He gave her a wink and before strutting away, "See ya' next year Granger."

_As fourth year ended in Hermione's head she slowly drifted back into consciousness to see a blurry Draco with a worried expression hovering over her, "Hermione? Hermione talk to me? Babe? Babe, talk to me?" _

_Hermione slightly furrowed her eyes and was able to mumble out, "Babe?" Before drifting back into the memories._

**_did you like it? Please Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

5th year. Chapter 5: 1st night back, Its fifth year and the Hogwarts express had just arrived at Hogwarts. As Hermione walks behind Harry and Ron as she starts to exit the train a slight chill goes down her spine. She looks behind curiously but no-one's there. When she turns back around she notices that Harry and Ron had already gone on without her. She sighed in annoyance and picks up her pace to catch up with them but about three cabins down she gets pulled into one, a little yelp escaping her lips before being cut off by another set of warm lips pressed against hers. She instinctively wraped her arms around the boy, her mind only just processing that she doesn't exactly know who's kissing her before she pulls away, confusion written all over her face but she slightly relaxes as she sees the smirking blonde. Wait, why is she relaxing?! She quickly pulls away, straightening her outfit and hair before clearing her throat, "Malfoy…" "Granger…" She gives him a small nod before rushing out of the cabin and racing down the train, practically leaping onto the platform. Ron and Harry both turned to her, eyes furrowed as they see her distinct blush, "Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asks hesitantly. "I-I'm fine, I just tripped that's all." She didn't realise that she's holding her bag close to her chest to try and calm her racing heart but she keeps it there because her heart continues to race as she hears his voice coming from behind them. "I'm surprised the ministry is still letting you walk around freely Potter. You better enjoy it while you can," As him and his lackies start to pass them their eyes connect, only briefly before he goes back to bullying her friend, "I expect there's a cell in Askaban with your name on it." Hermione only snaps out of her confusing thoughts when Harry goes to lung at Malfoy, quickly assisting Ron with holding him back. "Just stay away from me!" Harry screams at him. As he starts to calm down Ron pats him on the back, "It's only Malfoy." Those three words ring in Hermione's head all the way until dinner. "What's up with you Hermione? You've been quiet since the train?" Ron asked as he stuffed his face with food. "Umm… nothing, I'm just tired." She shrugs before she actually stops picking at the food on her plate and starts eating. As she stared thoughtlessly down at the pudding on her plate she all of a sudden sees words form in bright green writing on her plate, she quickly looks up and around, only to catch the gaze of a grinning Malfoy, his wand discretely pointed at her. He mouths the word, 'READ' and she does. She looks down at the words scratched across her plate, 'meet me at the library after dinner.' Hermione thinks for a moment as the words start to fade away before looking back up at him, hesitating as she decided whether to shake her head 'no' or nod 'yes.' But without her consent her head nodded and a small smile laced both Draco's and Hermione's lips before they went back to their food. "I'm going to go check out some books from the library." Hermione informed her friends as they exited the great hall. Her friends shrugged and they went their separate ways. Hermione wondered the aisle, picking out a few books because she actually did want to get a head start on her reading list, when two warm hands gripped her waist and a warm body was pressed against her. As his lips came in contact with her neck she leaned into him, melting at his touch. She quickly spun around, pulling out of his grip only to lace their fingers together and pull him into one of the more secluded and darker aisles before wrapping her arms up and around his neck before pulling him into a heated kiss. Eventually, about 10 minutes later, they finally broke apart, both had satisfied grins on their faces. Hermione quickly propped herself up so that she was sitting on a desk, her legs wrapped behind his as she pulled him into another heated kiss. They stayed like that for a while, tongues locked, hands locked in each other's hair, both wanting more of the other. They hadn't realised the lights had been turned off and everyone had gone to bed until they both broke apart at the chilling sound of Snape's cold voice, "Mr Malfoy." It echoed through the library. Hermione quickly hid as much as she could, considering she was still on the desk, her legs wrapped behind his, behind Draco, desperate for Snape not to notice it was her. Draco cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to slick it back to the way it was, "Professor." "I see you've already started up with the girls this year but I would prefer it if you kept it in the privacy of your dormitory and not in such a public place, and after hours I might add." "Of course professor we were just heading there." Hermione slightly tensed, "But if you wouldn't mind, this particular Ravenclaw," He lied, "would prefer that no one finds out, that includes her professors." "Of course, good night Malfoy, I'll see you in potions." With that, Snape left. Hermione let out a sigh of relief before pushing Draco off her, ready to storm away but he was too quick for her. Damn him and his seeker reflexes! He was standing in front of her, a confused look on his face, "Where are you going?" "Anywhere you're not." She snapped. "Ok. Harsh. What happened we were and then you-" "I heard what Snape said. The whole thing about all the girls and what not. You may have thought you could just do me and then drop me but guess what! I'm not just going to sleep with you because I treasure my purity unlike most girls at this school. So, this, whatever it is, is over!" Draco looked at her for a moment, eyes furrowed, "You're a virgin?" She rolled her eyes, "Oh My God! That's what you got from that? Yes, ok, I'm a virgin, no big deal. But what you need to get through your head is that this is never happening again." With that she stormed off. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Make a date**

Hermione sat in her first class of Defence Against The Dark Arts for the year, the whole class waiting for Umbridge to arrive. One of the girls in a row behind her and to the left had enchanted a paper crane to fly around the classroom. As the class laughed and watched it fly around, a certain grey eyed and blonde haired boy caught her eyes. He seemed to have been watching her, smiling at her smile, laughing at her laugh. They locked gazes for a moment, both of their smiles growing wider and wider, a bright blush spreading across her cheeks. They were abruptly brought out of their silent conversation from the paper crane going up in flames and dropping to the ground.

Umbridge.

The lesson was horrible! Umbridge is a stupid twat! The ministry is a stupid twat!

Hermione groaned as Harry headed to detention with Umbridge, Ron heading to watch the Quiditch practise.

She dragged her feet to the library to borrow out the books she had intended to borrow out the other day before her incident with Draco.

She plopped down in one of the chairs, quickly opening the books around her and started taking notes.

About an hour in two bulky broots slid into the chairs next to her as Draco sat across from her. She groaned and snapped her head up.

"What's up Mudblood?!" Goyle hissed next to her.

"Goyle!" Draco snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to stand up but Goyle and Crabbe pushed her back into her seat causing her to slightly wince from their tight grip on her shoulders.

"Leave us, guard the exit so that she doesn't storm off." He ordered coldly.

They two baboons obeyed and left them. Hermione immediately stood up but Draco flicked his wand causing her to sit back down and the seat to slide in, stuck to the ground so that she was trapped.

"This is pathetic." She said leaning back in the seat, crossing her arms as she does so.

Draco slightly smirked and leaned forward, his hands folded in front of him, "I have one question to ask you."

She rolled her eyes once again, "Fine. What is it?"

"Why…" He hesitated for a moment, looking down shyly, "Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

Hermione's breath hitched, her heart stopped momentarily. "C-Come A-Again?!"

"I can't stop thinking about you, why is that?" He asked again, now looking her straight in the eye.

Hermione's mind was blank for a moment before panic set in. She squirmed in her seat, looking around for any escape.

Draco sighed and sat back in his seat, "Granger."

She snapped her head back around to him, "I … Malfoy, I-I d-don't know…"

"Give me one shot." He said coolly, hope in his eyes.

"I-I don't know…" She said chewing her lips anxiously.

"This weekend, Saturday. I'll take you to Hogsmead, we can… talk?" He suggested.

"I-I don't know, I d-don't think we should."

"Come on, one lunch, that's all I'm asking."

She thought for a second, "No one can know." She ordered.

"Of course." He agreed.

"No lackies." She ordered gesturing to the two baboons by the doorway.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "There is no way in hell I'm letting them know, they think I'm bribing you into doing my Potions homework." He said with a slightly satisfied grin.

"But you're second best in potions?"

"Yeah, but they're to stupid to figure it out. So… is that a yes to hogsmead?"

Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips, "Yes."

Draco grinned back at her; "I'll meet you there at eleven?"

"… Sure… can I get back to my studying now?" She gestured to her books.

Draco smiled slightly, "Okay, I'll leave you be. So long Granger."

"Good bye Malfoy." With that he left, leaving her to go back to her study.

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: First Date.**

Hermione hesitated as she stood in the centre of Hogsmead, only just realising that Draco hadn't actually told her _where _they were going. She sighed in annoyance, crossing her arms as she looked around tyring to find that platinum blonde hair. Just as she was ready to give up there was a small tap on her shoulder, she spun around and suddenly relaxed as she saw the smirking Malfoy.

"Looking for me?" He asked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes, "So, where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"This way." He said before taking her hand and leading her through Hogsmead.

As he weaved through the crowds, dragging Hermione along with him, she looked around hesitantly, making sure no one saw or noticed it was them, together, holding hands.

She was now being dragged up to the top level of Tomes and Scrolls, the shop was practically empty considering no one needs to buy books while they're at school.

Hermione was dragged down a few more aisles before Draco stopped, a satisfied smile on his face as he looked at his handy work. He had set up a small picnic at the end of the last aisle. There was a simple picnic blanket set out, two plates and cutlery and a basket sat in the middle of it all. Hermione couldn't hold the back the smile on her face.

She turned on her heel so she was facing him, "Everyone knows I love books, so the bookstore thing is obvious but… did you just take a shot with the picnic thing or did you some how know that I have a thing for picnics?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Happy coincidence I guess… do you want to take a seat?" He asked gesturing to the blanket.

She slightly nodded as she took a seat, Draco taking a seat next to her. He quickly opened up the basket and started rummaging though it. Hermione was a bit confused when his arm went in up to his elbow but now she stared in shock as it went up to his shoulder. He soon started pulling out the food, cupcakes, sandwiches, a plate of fruit and then a bottle of water and a bottle of butter beer along with two glasses.

"Butter beer or water?" He asked.

"Butter beer please… how did you?" She asked pointing to the basket.

"Extendable charm, I tired to find a normal basket but this is the only one that was available." He shrugged as he popped the cap of the butter bear and poured two glasses.

"Extendable charm, I think I've read about that."

"Why am I not surprised?" He smirked before taking a sip of his drink.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her own drink.

"So," Draco leaned closer to her with _that_ myschievious look in his eyes, "Tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, tell me about your childhood or your deep dark secrets, tell me anything that can help me know more about you."

"Ok, how about I make a comprimise? What if we do a twenty questions sort of thing, I ask you a question and then you ask me a question?"

Draco thought for a moment, "Ok. What's your favourite book?"

"Um… Jane Eyre, first book I ever owned as my own. What's yours?" She asked picking up a sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

"Umm… don't tease me… it's a muggle book, the only book my mother ever read to me… Alice's Adventures In Wonderland." He said looking down at his glass.

Hermione smiled, it was different – good different - seeing him like this, "Ok, your turn."

He looked up and smiled at her, "Favourite food?"

"Fudge. You?"

"This thing that I tried at a muggle café, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I think it's called." He picked up a cupcake and took a bite out of it, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Promise you wont tell anyone?"

He shrugged.

"… green."

"No way, the Gryffindor Princess' favourite colour happens to be the colour of her rivalling house! That's bloody brilliant!"

"Oh Shut-Up." She said playfully hitting his shoulder, "Ok… what's your favourite movie?"

"What's a movie?"

…

The rest of the date went splendidly, he was nice and sweet and acted like a gentle-man but every now and then he put in his snide comments but for some reason it didn't bother Hermione, she actually laughed at some of them and she even slightly choked on her drink when he made a comment about Dumbeldore's clothing choices.

As Draco started packing up, "Maybe you should take me to those things you call 'Movies'" he said smiling at her.

She smiled back, "Will do… Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me on this date?"

Draco stopped what he was doing and sat back, leaning against the book shelves, thinking to himself, "I… I guess I was just fascinated about what might have happened, if we would have been able to just talk like we did or if we'd end up ripping each other's throats out."

Draco looked up at her, slightly smiling, she smiled back at him, "I think we should get going, it's now four o'clock and I told Harry and Ron I would be back by two, they're probably worrying."

Draco sighed and finished packing up. He stood up and held a hand out to Hermione, she took it smiling up at him as she stood up. They walked in comfortable silence, hands intertwined thoughtlessly. As they reached the exit to the store they stopped and looked at each other.

"You go first, I'll forgot to get my potions book before school started so I might as well get it now." Draco insisted.

As he went to go find his book Hermione grabbed his wrist and spun him back towards her, swiftly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a short but passionate kiss. She slowly pulled back, a small grin on her face, "Thanks for the date." With that she left.

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**loving the feedback! Keep it coming!  
Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: Library Talk **

Over the next three weeks nothing really happened between Draco and Hermione, aside from the occasional glance. Everything was going as normal; Draco would pick on Harry, Ron and her - although he seemed to be avoiding insulting her more than usual.

Hermione stormed down the corridors, mumbling angry things about Umbridge under her breath when she ran into what felt like a wall. She started to stumble but a set of two hands placed on her waist regained her balance. She quickly shook off the dizziness and looked up at the 'wall' that she ran into. Draco.

He was smirking down at her, "You really need to watch where you're going Granger."

She rolled her eyes and went to push past him but she forgot that he still had a good grip on her hips which meant that when she did try to push past him he quickly spun her around and pulled her closer, gently pushing her against the wall.

Hermione's heart rate immediately picked up it's pace as he leaned closer to her.

"So." He gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Granger." He gently ran the back of his hand down her cheek, neck and back down to her hip, "What's got you all flustered on a morning like this?"

She huffed, "Umbridge." She groaned.

"What about her?" He said as he carelessly ran his fingers across her neck, sending tingles through Hermione's body.

"W-When… um… w-when Harry had d-detention… she um… she… his hand… I umm… I…" Hermione lost all focus as he leaned even closer to her, their noses touching.

"Interesting… but maybe we should stop talking and maybe we could-" He cut himself off by gently brushing his lips against hers. Her knees slightly shook at the simple touch of his lips with caused a proud smirk to spread across Draco's lips.

She was dazed as he slightly pulled back to look at her expression which only caused his smirk to grow. He leaned back down once again and captured her lips with his own, deepening the kiss as he placed a soft but firm hand on the back of her neck and one on her lower back, pulling her closer. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair, standing up on her tip-e-toes as he slightly lifted her so she was his height. She slightly moaned which was greeted by a low groan from Draco. She went to slightly jump up and hook her legs around his waist but they both quickly pulled away as they heard a few girls heading their way from around the corner. Hermione was slightly flushed; both were catching their breath. Draco grinned and leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Meet me in the library after dinner."

She nodded thoughtlessly before he spun around on his heel and strutted down the hall, that signature Slytherin Smirk laced on his lips as he walked past the group of girls, all of them giggling, "Hi Draco." They all said in unison before rushing off, still giggling.

Hermione stayed there for a moment, leaning against the wall, still catching her breath while she processed what she had agreed to.

…

During dinner Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from drifting over to a certain house table, which happened to have green as their colour, to a certain blonde haired wizard.

"Hermione?!"

"Yeah, what? Sorry I was just-"

"What were you looking at?" Ginny asked as she tried to follow Hermione's previace gaze.

"Nothing. I was just lost in thought that's all." She said trying to get Ginny and the others to drop it and it worked.

Hermione sat in the last aisle, in the corner desk, twiddling her thumbs as she waited for Draco to get there.

She looked over at the entry and then back down at the desk and then at the entry and then back down at the desk. She started drumming her nails against the desk when two arms slid down her shoulders, down her arms and stopped her drumming nails by intertwining the fingers. She looked up to find Draco smiling down at her. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before sliding into the seat next to her.

"Hi." He said simply.

Hermione slightly blushed, no idea why, "Hi."

"I'm glad you came."

"I said I would, so why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged, "Maybe you came to your senses… so what's been going on?"

Hermione groaned, "Don't get me started!"

He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear, his voice husky, "Maybe I want to get you started." He pulled back with a satisfied grin at her obvious blush.

"I-I-I-I." She stuttered, her blush growing by the minute.

"Seriously though, what's going on?" He asked leaning back in his seat.

She groaned again, "Umbridge! Did you know that she has this quill that she makes her dententionees write with and it carves the words into their hands? It's disgusting! And how she's not letting us use magic is just ridiculous! She's ruining Hogwarts! And she seems to purposely be failing me! It's despicable! I don't understand how she gets away with it? AHH!" With that she put her head in her hands, continuing to mumble inappropriate names about Umbridge.

Draco reached over and tilted her head up so she was looking at him, "Want to get your mind off it?"

She raised a curious eyebrow, "What do you-" She was cut off by his lips clashing with hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and just as she was about to lean into it he pulled away, "A date."

"Huh?"

"A date, a second date. Let me take you on one." He said hopefully.

"Where?"

He shrugged, "Not sure yet but meet me at the Lake, on Sunday, around noon."

"When you say around noon, do you mean before, or after, or on the dot, I don't want to be late but I don't want to be early either so-"

He rolled his eyes, "Twelve thirty. Is that specific enough for you?"

She grinned, "Yes."

They stared at each other for a moment, both lost in each others eyes, "You have beautiful eyes, do you know that?" He said softly as he reached up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. She slightly blushed and leaned into his touch, he slowly leaned forward and so did she but just as there lips touched all the lights went out. They both looked up in confusion.

"Curfew." Hermione groaned.

Draco sighed and stood up, Hermione standing up with him. They mindlessly interlaced their fingers as they walked out of the library.

As they reached the stair cases Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek before turning on his heel and heading down to the dungeons, "So long Granger, see ya Sunday."

**did you like it? Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**here it is! hope you like it! (gets a little steamy in this one) ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9: Flying Lesson**

Hermione rubbed her hands together in an attempt to warm them as she waited by the lake. She heard someone approaching her and spun around quickly only to relax and a smile to spread across her face.

"Hi." She said softly as he stopped in front of her.

He smiled and rested his arms on her shoulders, locking her where she stood, "Hi." He replied before he went to lean in and kiss her.

Hermione leaned back though, "What about Umbridge's new rule of 'all boy and girl students must keep 8 inches between each other'?" She said as she mockingly copied Umbridge's voice.

Draco shrugged, "Since when have I been one to follow rules?" he said as he placed a quick kiss on her lips before moving so he was standing next to her, lacing his fingers with hers. They both started to walk in peaceful silence, slightly swinging their hands back and forth.  
"So… where are you taking me?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged, "Not entirely sure yet, I'm kind of making it up as I go."

"What about if we… nope. I've got nothing."

"Wait, I've got an idea. Come on." He said as he dragged away from the lake.

…

"No. No way." Hermione said while she crossed her arms.

Draco had brought her to the Quiditch field, it was empty and no one was planned to be here so they were all alone, he hadn't told her what they were doing but she knew she was not getting on a broom.

"I haven't even told you what we're doing." He said accusingly.

"I don't care, I'm not getting on a broom." She said tossing her head to the side.

"Come on, on our last date we were surrounded by things you love, books, why can't we do something I enjoy?" He asked accusingly.

"Fine, but I'm not getting on a broom."

Draco grinned, "We'll see."

"I heard that!"

"I know." He smirked.

He held out his hands for her, "Come with me, I want to show you something."

She eyed him for a moment before taking his hands and following him.

He led her to the Slytherin stands and around the back of them. They walked up a few flights of stairs before he stopped, releasing Hermione's hand before feeling around the wall.

"Um, Draco?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned to her smiling, "Draco? What happened to Malfoy?"

Hermione slightly blushed and shrugged, "I figured we might as well get on a first name bases."

Draco gripped her hips and pulled her close, gently brushing his lips against hers before pulling back with a huge smile on his face, "Well, if that's the case, Hermione," Hermione slightly hummed at the way her name rolled off his tongue, "I was trying to find…" He said feeling against the wall once again, "This." The wall suddenly turned into a door and was pushed open. Hermione eyes slightly widened as she stepped into the small, dull room, Draco's broom sitting in the corner along with a beanbag and a few books. Draco shut the door behind her and smiled shyly.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I found it during my first practise as seeker… it's kind of like my hide away, I come here when I just want to be alone, or need to think or, during a game, I come in this way." He said pulling back the curtain, exposing a drop that goes onto the Quiditch field, "When I'm waiting for the snitch to fly by so I don't waste all my energy in chasing it, but I only do that with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I tried with Gryffindor once but that bloody Potter and his bloody reflexes." Hermione bit back her grin and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck while his wrapped around her waist, "So, no one else knows about this?" He shook his head, "and I'm the first person you've ever told?" He nodded shyly, "So… we could come here, and no one would know, and we'd be able to spend hours here without getting caught?"

Draco slightly grinned and nodded and added, "That means I can do this without anyone walking in on us." He leaned down and captured her lips with his, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

Draco gripped Hermione's thighs and lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Draco slowly moved backwards before grabbing his broom. Hermione completely oblivious to his actions, all she was focused on was his lips against hers and her tongue in his mouth. Draco sat back against his broom, Hermione thinking it was his beanbag, before quickly breaking from the kiss, "Hold on." Is all he said before crashing their lips together once again before zooming out of the room and onto the Quiditch field. Hermione broke from the kiss, clutching onto Draco, head buried in his neck, eyes squeezed shut as she screamed, "DRACO!"

He slightly chuckled, "It's fine!"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"No!"

"DRACO!"

He smirked, "Yes?"

She slightly growled.

He slowed his pace so that they were floating in the centre of the field, "Hermione."

"What?!"

"Open your eyes."

She shook her head.

He slightly sighed, "Hermione, open your eyes."

"I-I-I c-c-can't." She stuttered.

"Everything is going to be fine, just open your eyes… I'm here." Hermione hesitantly started to open her eyes, "Don't look at the ground, look at me."

She fully opened her eyes, slowly raising her gaze to his. Her breath coming out short and shaky, her heart racing, "P-P-Please p-put m-me d-d-down." She pleaded.

Draco smiled softly before gently brushing his lips against hers, before whispering, "No."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and slightly pouted. She slammed her head back into his neck, screaming at the top of his lungs as Draco zoomed forward. Hermione's screams slowly died down but she was still clinging for dear life onto Draco.

"D-D-D-D-Draco…" She stuttered, her heart racing, her hands slightly shaking.

"Hermione-"

"S-Stop, p-p-please."

"Open your eyes." He said calmly.

"N-No."

"Hermione," His breath was hot against her ear, "Open. Your. Eyes."

Hermione hesitated, "D-Don't l-let m-me f-fall."

He slightly chuckled, "I would _never_ let you fall."

She took a few deep, shaky, breaths before slowly opening her eyes, they were strained on his chest, not wanting to look anywhere else, for example, the ground! Draco gently tilted her chin upwards so she was looking up at him. "Hermione. Look around."

She slightly shook her head. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, "Trust me, you'll like what you see." She pressed her lips together anxiously and slowly looked around. A small gasp escaped her lips as she saw the view. They were flying across the lake, the castle glowing in the sun, the trees of the dark forest didn't seem as terrifying as the usually Hermione looked down at the water below, tiny sprays of crystal blue splashing up around them, the water clear as a window. She could see mermaids dancing in the sea-weed as exotic fish swished around their tails.

Hermione looked back up at Draco, to find him smiling at her, she smiled back. She tilted her head up, leaning forward as much as possible, brushing her lips against his. "This is amazing."

"I knew you'd like it."

"Ok, now put me down." She slightly demanded.

He chuckled and turned around so they were heading back to the field.

…

With a bit of a stumble Hermione got off the broom, Draco's hand on her back to help her balance. After putting his broom back in the corner he came over to her, gripping her hips and pulling her close.

"So how was that for a second date?" He asked with an amused raised eyebrow.

Hermione's lips quirked upwards, "Scary, brilliant but scary."

Draco grinned before leaning down, capturing her lips with his causing Hermione to instinctively wrap her arms up and around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair.

"What time is it?" She mumbled against the kiss.

"Who cares?" He mumbled back as he slowly pulled her over to the beanbag.

"I have…" She mumbled, "Studying." She moaned.

"Forget about it." He slightly gasped as he pulled her down on his lap as he plopped down in the beanbag, Hermione's hips straddling his.

He quickly recaptured her lips, this kiss more intense than the last. His hands were suddenly at the hem of her shirt, tugging upwards. They only broke for a second so that the shirt could come off. Draco tossed it aside as he recaptured her lips once again, his hands pressed firmly against her soft back. Hermione soon found her hands at the edge of his T-shirt, pulling it off him and tossing it aside. Hermione's hands found themselves feeling all the way across Draco's chest as Draco's ran from her back to her hips, slowly feeling their way up her perfectly curved side. Hermione slightly moaned against their kiss as Draco's hands found her bra-covered, c-cup breasts and slowly drew small circles against the middle of the bright pink fabric. She slightly nibbled on Draco's bottom lip before she pulled away and threw her head back and moaned as both of Draco's skilled hands toyed with her. Draco's lips were immediately at her neck, slowly making his way down to the top of perfect mounds, once there he started to suck and nibble against the right one, pulling back with a smack before attacking the next one. While this happened his hands moved to the top of her jeans, slowly unbuttoning the button and unzipping the zipper. Hermione slightly tugged on him causing them to go the ground, Hermione underneath Draco. As Draco's lips started to assault her torso his hands were pulling off her jeans while Hermione kicked off her shoes. Once her jeans were discarded her bright purple knickers were exposed. Draco found his way back up her body, recapturing her moaning lips with his as his hands started in his own jeans, with Hermione's help, they were also discarded to the other side of the room. Draco's signature black boxer-briefs becoming tighter by the minute. His hands were drawing circles against the pink once again as Hermione's entangled themselves in his hair, slightly tugging on it getting a low groan from the Slytherin Prince. He slowly started to kiss along her collarbone as his long fingers hooked into the edge of her bra straps and slowly tugged down. Just her top half was about to be completely exposed Hermione stopped him.

"Wait! Draco, wait!"

Draco looked up in confusion, "What is it?"

"I-I can't. Not like this, I'm sorry." She said as she got up, Draco standing up with her.

Draco quickly reached out and turned her back to him, holding her hand to his lips as he gave it a kiss before holding it to his chest, "You don't need to apologize." He tucked a curl behind her ear, "Okay? It's fine, I get it, we went to far, we were going to far."He said as he gently pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, "Just say the word and I'll stop, I'm not going to pressure you."

A small smile laced Hermiones lips as she gave him a quick, gentle kiss, "Thankyou."

"Come on, we should probably start to head back."

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine."

…

They had walked all the way back to the castle, hand in hand, Hermione's head leaning on his shoulder. They now stood at one of the entrances.

"I'll see you later." Draco said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yep. Bye, and thanks for the date but I swear if you get me on a broom again I WILL hex you!"

Draco slightly chuckled and brushed her comment aside, "Yeah, yeah. Now go on before someone sees us."

Hermione slightly smiled as she started down the corridor but her smile grew into an ear to ear grin as Draco ran up to her and pulled her into a quick passionate kiss.

With a wink, a kiss on the cheek and a whisper in her ear, "By the way, loved the bra." He ran off, leaving Hermione standing in the corridor, a huge grin on her face and an obvious blush.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry this is a little short - having SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK at the moment. **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10- A sleepy Hermione.**

"Hermione." Draco whispered as he softly shook her.

Her eyes groggily opened and a small smile rested on her lips as she saw him, "Hi."

"You fell asleep in the library."

She just shrugged, "So, I fall asleep in here all the time, you're just the only one who cares to do anything about it. You're sweet like that."

Draco smirked at her tiredness and how she didn't realise what she was saying.

"I'm not sweet."

"Yes you are." She let out a small yawn before continuing, her eyes were still a little droopy, "Over the past 2 months you've been nothing but kind to me, you're so sweet. I don't understand why you don't act like that around everyone else, I'm sure people would stop saying bad things behind your back if you did." Hermione said the last bit as she slightly nuzzled into arm, "You're amazing." She let out a yawn as she said the next few words, "I-ahh." She now had her arms wrapped around him and was putting most of her weight on him, "am so luck to have…" She almost fell asleep but ended up continuing, "a _boyfriend_ like you." With those words she fell asleep against him.

He quickly scooped her up and carried her to the restricted section, being Draco Malfoy has it's perks to knowing things like this. He carried her to the back of the section and pushed aside an empty shelf, exposing a small study area. There was low table that sat in between two dark green couches. A few books here and there but he never really cared to clean them up. As he placed Hermione down on one of the couches she stirred and opened her eyes slightly, "You have too many hidey-holes in this Castle."

Draco just smiled down at her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "What were you saying about me being you're boyfriend?"

She let out a small yawn and stretched a little, "You're an amazing boyfriend." She let out another small yawn before falling asleep again.

Draco couldn't help but smile as he took a seat on the couch across for her as he mumbled to himself, "Who would have thought; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger's Boyfriend?"

**DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is! Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11- Midnight Waking. **

Hermione let out a small yawn as she stretched herself awake. Her eyes grogilly opened before they went wide.  
"Draco?" Shock evident in her voice as she shot into a sitting position.

Draco looked up form his book with a smirk. "Yes Hermione?"

"What happened? Why am I here – wait – where am i?"

"You don't remember? Well, you were pretty tired. You were asleep in the library so I brought you here."

"Here would be?"

"I found this place in 3rd year. I was wondering the restricted section when I found this extra space behind the bookcases." He said gesturing to the wall of bookcases behind her, "I decided to do it up with some furniture and turn it into my own private study room."

Hermione was now looking at all the books in the small room, their were a few piles next to the couch and a dozen spread out on the small wooden table infront of her.

Her lips twitched up into a grin as she looked back at him.

"What?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"You're a nerd."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! I just don't like to fail my classes!"

"Lie! You're a nerd! A geek! A bookworm!" She mocked humourously as she walked around the table so she was standing right infront of him.

"No. I'm. Not." Draco spat between clenched teeth as he threw his book on the ground.

Hermione's eyes softened as she looked down at her angry boyfriend. She swiftly stradled his hips and rested her hands on his chest. "I think it's cute."

Draco just rolled his eyes, his arms firmly crossed as he avoided eye contact with her.

Hermione internally groaned in annoyance at his stuborness. Her grin turned into a smirk as she captured his lips with hers. Draco's eyes fluttered shut and his hands moved to her hips as he kissed back. A groan of frustration escaped his throat as she pulled away from him. Her forehead rested against his for a moment before she started trailing kisses up his neck to behind his ear, "I lied, I dont find it cute…" She pured the enxt bit, "I find it sexy."

Draco now growled in appreciation as he flipped her over so she was lying on the couch, her legs either side of him as he trailed hot kisses across her neck.

"Draco." She moaned as her hands slid to his back and pulled him closer, "D-Draco." She stuttered out as she tried to regain a reasonable thought, "D-Dra… stop please."

He let out a small sigh and looked up at her with a disappointed look as he sat back up, pulling her up with him, leaning her against his chest as he leaned back.

Her arms snaked around his waist as she listened to his steady heart beat, "Sorry." She mumbled out.

"Don't be." He said as he started running his fingers through her hair, "As long I've got you I don't need anything else… do remember anything you said when you were asleep?"

"No. What did I say?"

"Well, you called me sweet and told me to be nicer to people and you also said…"

"What?"

"You called me your boyfriend."

"Oh…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah… oh."

"So… am i? I mean, do you want me to be?"

There was a pause of silence before Hermione lifted her head to look at him, her chin resting on his chest as she smiled up at him, "Yes. I want you to be my boyfriend."

Draco smiled back at her, "Good. Because I wasn't planning on letting you go any time soon." He planted a small kiss on the tip of her nose before closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Hermione couldn't help but smile at him, he was relaxed and peaceful. She loves seeing him like this, _the real Draco_, intead of the _Schoolyard bully Draco_ but her smile dropped as she asked, "What time is it?"

Draco shrugged, "Well it was almost curfew when I found you so probably around one am."

"One am! I have to get back to my dorm!" She said hesterically as she stood up from the couch. "And I've got to make sure I don't get caught!"

"Hermione." Draco said as he stood up from the couch and walked over to her as she was trying to figure out a way out, "Hermione!" She was still looking for the exit, completely ignoring him, "Granger!" He snapped.

She froze and slowly turned around to look at him. He was in front of her in seconds, his expressing went from hard to conflicted to soft to hard again and then back to soft as he rested his hands on her shoulders, "Look, it's already late, you could just stay here until morning, it'd be easier."

Hermione thought for a moment before letting out a long sigh, "Okay. You're amazing, you know that."

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm amazing, I'm a god and everybody loves me-"

"Shut up." She joked as she shoved him playfully.

Draco just chuckled and led her back to the couch. Draco pulled off his tie as Hermione kicked off her shoes and pulled off her tie. Just as he went to lay down she stopped him.

"What?"

"Can you… take your shirt off?" Draco smirked and slowly undid the buttons. One. Two. Three – "Stop being cocky."

Draco chuckled under his breath and quickly pulled his shirt off and flopped down on the couch. His eyebrows raised as Hermione turned around, her back facing to him, and started unbuttoning her own shirt. She slipped her shirt off and laid it out on the opposite couch. She hesitated over the zipper of her skirt before hesitantly sliding it down, slipping off her skirt and laying it down with her shirt. Her arms wrapped around her stomach and chest, her legs folded over as she turned around to face him.

His eyebrows were still raised as his eyes raked over her body, "Umm…" His throat was dry and his mind blank.

"I-I-I didn't want my uniform to be too crinkled… there are going to be a f-few questions tomorrow as it is from ginny if im not going back to my d-dorm but if my uniform is crinkled th-there'll be ev-ven m-more." She stuttered out, her body was now covered in goosebumps and Draco thought it was adorabled. He reached a hand out to her and she took it. She was soon curled up against him, his arms holding her tightly against his chest, "You're adorable." He whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head.

Hermione just smiled before a small shiver ran down her spine, "Do you have a blanket? It's cold."

"Well it is winter."

"I'll ask again, do you have a blanket?"

Draco swiftly reached over and grabbed his wand, muttering a warming charm on the room and conjuring up a blanket.

Hermione hummed in warmth and snuggled even closer to Draco, "Thankyou."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione."

**did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(so i know that in alot of Dramione stories Ginny finds out and i hated that i had to do this but I NEEDED to for the future plot to work!) **

**Here it is! ENJOY! **

**Chapter 12 – A Curious Ginny **

"Babe, Hermione, wake up." Draco said as he softly shook her shoulder, she was still on top of him and he didn't want to move but he knew they had to go to class.

"What?" She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"We have to get up."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to end up in detention with Umbridge."

Hermione groaned and slowly sat up. She let out a yawn as she stood up and stretched.

Draco grinned at the view before him. Hermione Granger. The most beautiful girl he knows. His, now confirmed, Girlfriend was standing in front of him, stretching her light tanned body in front of him and the only thing covering her was a pair of light blue boy-cuts and a white cotton bra. Hermione looked over at him and smiled, "Enjoying the view?"

Draco shrugged, "Who wouldn't?"

Hermione was now blushing like an idiot as she started getting dressed again. She was slipping on her tie when she turned around and gazed at the gorgeous view in front of her. Draco Malfoy. The hottest, sweetest guy she knows. Her, now confirmed, Boyfriend. Was standing in front of her, his hair platinum blond hair wasn't slicked back like usual, instead it was ruffled and damn, it looked sexy. As Draco started buttoning up his shirt he looked up and smirked, "Enjoying the view?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "Who wouldn't?"

Draco grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder, "What were you doing in the library last night? I didn't see any books around you."

"Umm…"

"You can trust me Hermione."

"Harry, Ron, myself and some other students are going to practice defence spells."

Draco raised a curious eyebrow at her, "Your idea?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, it's just very… Slytherin of you, that's all."

Hermione just rolled her eyes as she grabbed his robe from the floor and slung it over her forearm, "Anyway, I was trying to think of places we could practice without anyone noticing."

"What about the Room of Requirement?"

"The What?"

"Here." Draco said as he passed her one of his books from the desk and handed it to her, "Chapter 23. You should check it out."

Hermione looked at the cover and read it aloud, "Hogwarts, A History … VOLUME 2! THERE'S A VOLUME TWO!"

"Yeah, I was surprised you haven't read it."

"Shut up, by the end of the week, I'll have it memorized."

Draco smirked, "You're right, bookworms are sexy."

Both of them were grinning idiots as Draco they exited the room. As they walked down through the library they hadn't even thought about what they were doing; Draco had Hermione's bag slung over his shoulder and Hermione had his robes slung over her forearm. They walked down the hallways just talking and laughing, not noticing the people around them.

As they walked into the Great Hall they froze, realisation dawned on their faces. They fumbled as they gave each other their stuff back before rushing to their tables. As Hermione was halfway to the Gryffindor table Ginny was in front of her, grabbing her hand and dragging her back out of the hall. Before she knew it Hermione found herself being shoved into an empty classroom.

"What was that Gin?!" Hermione snapped as Ginny slammed the door behind her.

"Me? How about you? What happened? Last night you didn't come back to the dorm last night so I just assumed you fell asleep in the library again and you'd be there in the morning but then you weren't there this morning and then some Hufflepuff comes running into the hall and starts going to each table and tells everyone, "Quote 'Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were seen together! BEING NICE TO EACHOTHER! People say that they did it!" un-quote! At first I thought it was a stupid Hufflepuff rumour but then YOU WALK IN THERE! SMILING! AND YOU'VE GOT HIS ROBES AND HE HAS YOUR BAG! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERMION?!"

Hermione stood there shocked before she started pacing as she mumbled worried thoughts under her breath.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Hermione froze and cautiously over at the redhead.

"Y-Yes?"

"What. Happened?"

"Ginny, can we talk about this later tonight?"

Ginny bit her bottom lip as she contemplated her options, "Fine!" She groaned.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help get rid of the rumours?"

"Of course I will! I am you're best girl friend, its my job to get rid of rumours about you."

Hermione's stomach twisted in worry as the bell rung, signalling for their first class; Potions.

Hermione kept her head down as she walked to the back of the room, she didn't want to be at the front today, and she needed to think. Harry and Ron didn't even notice her, instead they just walked to their regular seats in the second row.

The class was almost full when Hermione heard, "Move it Granger! This is our spot!" Her head snapped up and there they stood, Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Crabbe and Goyle and … _Draco_. Pansy was clinging to him like a child would to a mother and it made Hermione's blood boil. Her eyes skipped form Pansy's hands to Draco's eyes, they were full of sympathy but his face was cold. "Stop drooling Granger and Move it!" Pansy spat.

Hermione stuttered and fumbled as she grabbed her books and stood up, "S-Sure, s-sor-rry." She quickly slipped across the aisle to other back bench, she sat there, by herself… all alone but then someone sat down next to her. She didn't bother to look up to see who it was until she felt a warm, comforting hand on her knee. Draco.

He was looking straight ahead, getting the rest of his gear ready for class with his other hand. She glanced over at the bench she recently sat at and saw the table was full, that was the only way he got away with sitting next to her.

A small thankful smile slipped onto her lips as she turned back to her book. As class started she slipped her hand under the table and slipped it into his, and giving him a squeeze. Silently thanking him for just… being there.

Once class was over she slipped a note across to him before leaving.

**_Lake. Now._**

**_-H_**

Draco quickly packed up his stuff and followed her, keeping a good few meters so no suspected anything.

Hermione stopped in the hallway and looked out the window. Her nose scrunching in frustration before she turned on her heel and entered a broom closet.

Draco paused outside the door, looking around to make sure no one was looking before slipping inside.

"I thought we were going to the lake?"

"We were but then I remembered, it's snowing outside."

"What do you need to talk about? I assumed that's what this is about-" He was cut off as Hermione wrapped her arms around him, Draco instinctively held her close, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Hermione staid silent and just enjoyed his warmth and comfort.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing… it's just… I have to tell Ginny."

Draco pulled away and looked at her with a quizzical look, "Weaslette?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't call her that."

"Why not?"

"Because she's my friend."

"Fine why do you have to tell her?"

"Because I'm pretty sure she's already knows that we're together but Ginny's imagination is much worse than reality."

Draco's eyes widened with worry, "Fine! Tell the ginger about us but she better not tell anyone! And she's the only one who finds out about this!"

Hermione smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "thankyou."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get moving, we've got Divination."

Hermione sat on her bed twiddling her thumbs, any minute now Ginny was going to walk through that door and sure enough, mere minutes later she did. She didn't say anything as she sat down on Hermione's bed, casting a delusion and silencing charm on them so no one would hear them or even notice them.

"So…" Hermione started.

"What happened last night?"

"Just last night?"

"WHAT?! Ok, back up-"

"First, I need to say something… Draco… Draco Malfoy is my _Boyfriend_."

Ginny's jaw dropped and stayed dropped as she stuttered out, "W-WHAT-T?! OK! START FROM THE BEGINNING! WHEN DID THIS START! HOW DID IT START! WHERE?"

"Ok, Ginny calm down. So… it started the night of the Yule Ball-"

"THE YULE BALL?"

"Ginny! If you want me to tell you how it happened, then you need to let me talk."

Ginny nodded in response and propped her chin up on her hands.

"It started the night of the Yule Ball, after Ron and I got in our fight…"

Hermione went on to tell Ginny every single detail of her and Draco's relationship.

"Wow." Was all Ginny said as Hermione finished.

"That's it? You're not going to yell at me because it's 'Malfoy' or say you're disgusted or horrified?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't think so… I mean… when you were talking about him you lit up, you seem happy and … I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Hermione said with a relieved sigh.

"It's cool. As long as he doesn't hurt you, I'm fine with it."

"Thank you Gin. Don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Cross my heart."

Hermione smiled at her friend; at least she had someone to talk to now.

"So…" Ginny started, "Is he good kisser?"

**did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys! Sorry this is late - my account was having connection issues (anyone else having those sort of issues?) but i'm back now and hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow!**

**Anyway, here it is! Hope you like it! ENJOY! **

**Chapter 13 – You are meeting my parents! Deal With it!**

"Granger!" Hermione heard him call out as she walked out of the room of requirement. She gave a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking before she ducked around the corner. Before she knew it she was pulled close and a pair of warm, familiar lips captured hers.

"Draco." Hermione gasped as she pulled away, "Some one could see us."

"I don't care anymore, why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't been ignoring you I just haven't had time, we've been busy with –"

"Yeah, yeah, I know – your little rebellion against Umbridge but you couldn't have spared one moment to send me a letter or something?"

"I'm sorry-"

"And now it's Christmas holidays and your going home and I'm staying here-"

"Wait, why are you staying at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked with worry, she only now noticed the dark bags under his eyes and the distraught look of his hair.

Draco stayed silent as he let go of her, looking down at his feet as he tried to avoid the question.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"My father he's… he's just been really bad lately according to mum, she doesn't want me to come home for Christmas, she wants me to stay here, God, I wish I could just go home and be there for her."

"What… What did he do?"

"He… it doesn't matter. Look, I just wanted to see you before you left that's all." His voice was soft as he looked up at her with a sorrowful expression.

"Draco…" She said softly as she took a step forward, taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her chest, "Look at me please." Draco was now looking at her with an unreadable expression, "What if…" She started.

"What?" Draco asked softly.

"Why don't you come home with me?"

A huge grin broke out on Draco's face as he let out a small laugh, "You're funny."

"I'm serious."

Draco's smile dropped and his voice turned to worry, "But that means… I have to meet your… your…" He couldn't get out the words.

"My parents? Yeah, that means you'll have to meet my parents, but I want you to meet my parents."

"Why? They'll hate me!"

"Why would they hate you? I don't hate you."

"Yeah but you're my girlfriend – that's different and it's not really your mother I'm worried about it's…" His eyes widened with fear at just the thought.

"My father?" Hermione went into a fit of giggles. "You can't be serious?"

"I am! Fathers never approve of their daughters boyfriends! It's a fact!"

"You're being stupid Draco."

"No I'm not!"

"Look, I'll send my parents an owl tonight so they can make up the guest room. Have your bags packed by the last train tomorrow; we'll meet up when we get off at platform 9 ¾. I will not let my boyfriend spend his Christmas, sitting in the Slytherin Dorms, alone, worrying about his mum. Ok? You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" With that Hermione placed a quick kiss on his speechless lips and left.

Draco stood at the platform and waited for Hermione, as the crowd started to disperse he saw her looking for him, she was wearing a dark green cardigan and black jeans, her hair was out and was falling perfectly around her shoulders. A huge smile spreading across her face as she caught site of him. She picked up her pace and the next thing he knew her arms were around his neck, her fingers in his hair as her lips crashed against his. The moment of passion was over to quickly as Hermione pulled back with a huge smile, "You came."

"Of course I came." He hummed back as he kissed the tip of her nose, getting an excited giggle out of her.

"Come on, we've got to catch another train." Hermione said as she dragged him through to the muggle station.

With in the next half hour Draco and Hermione had ended up on a train to Hermione's hometown. Hermione lying back against Draco as the train took off, both of them soon falling asleep to the rhythmic sound of the train tracks underneath them.

Hermione grinned to herself as she looked over her sleeping boyfriend, she had to suppress a laugh, his face was pressed against the window and his hair was sticking up completely on one side. She picked up her backpack, already have shrunken Draco's and put it inside before slightly shaking him awake.

"Draco. Wake up. It's time to get off the train."

Draco groaned in annoyance before rubbing his eyes as he woke up. He looked at her in annoyance, "Do I really have to meet your parents?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off the train.

"Hermione!" A woman said with joy as she brought Hermione into a warm hug.

"Hi Mum!" Hermione said as she hugged her back. The women's eyes lit up as she noticed Draco.

"This must be the boy I've been hearing so much about."

Hermione grinned as she introduced them, "Draco this is my mum, Louisa Granger. Mum this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend."

"Hello Mrs Granger, it's nice to meet you." Draco said curtly as he went to shake the woman's hand but was surprise when she brought him into a warm hug.

"Don't be silly dear, call me Louisa!"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck nervously as she let him out of the hug, looking over at Hermione as he blushed redder than a tomato.

But the next thing he knew Hermione was squealing with Joy as a tall, dark haired man with glasses picked her up and spun her around a few times. "Dad! PUT ME DOWN!"

Hermione was soon placed on the ground.

"Missed you Mia!"

"Dad, there's someone I want you to meet." Hermione said with joy as she led him over to Draco.

He was petrified with fear as Hermione introduced him to her father. "Draco this my dad, Charles Granger. Dad, this is Draco Malfoy, _my boyfriend_."

Her father's expression turned hard as he eyed Draco, his hand coming out and shaking Draco's.

"It's good to meet you sir… You're daughter is an amazing girl, very smart and brave."

A small smile cracked on the man's face, "Please, Draco, call me Charles."

**did you like it? Please Review!**


End file.
